Die zarteste Versuchung seit dem es Harry gibt
by Fantasien
Summary: Harry landet in Slytherin und ausgerechnet zwei Slytherins scheinen Gefallen an dieser Situation zu finden OneShot PWP Slash HarryDracoTheo


Hallo ihr Lieben!

So, nun wollen wir euch, unser erstes Werk vorstellen. Wir hoffen das es euch natürlich gefällt, obwohl es so chaotisch ist.  
Wir bitten euch um ein kleines Review, was ihr davon haltet, egal wie diese Ausfallen!

Die Geschichte ist eine PWP Geschichte, und beinhaltet Slash .

Disclamer: "Die Rechte an den Charakteren, liegen bei J. K. Rowling. Wir haben sie nur kurz entführt und unsere Ideen zum Ausdruck gebracht. Wir wollen damit kein Geld verdienen!"

Paaring:   
Harry x Draco x Theodore

So und nun auf auf und euch viel Spaß damit!

* * *

Die Zarteste Versuchung seit dem es Harry gibt

Da stand ich nun, meine Hände waren voller Gepäck und sämtliche Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet. Teils mit Überraschung. Teils mit Verachtung. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bis mich auch schon hinterlistiges Gemurmel erreichte. Ich seufzte auf und wartete bis Professor Snape mir mein Zimmer zuteilte. Meine Augen begegneten den Augenpaaren von Draco Malfoy und Theodore Nott, welche mich beide mit einem wissenden Blick musterten. Ich bekam nicht mit, wie in genau diesem Moment Prof. Snape hinter mich trat und mich in die Richtung der Beiden schupste.

„Potter," scharrte Snape gelangweilt. „Die Beiden werden dir dein Zimmer zeigen." In der Stimme des Tränkemeisters lag eine wissende Tonlage.

„Na toll", dachte ich mir. „Ausgerechnet Malfoy und Nott", doch da nahm mir auch schon Nott das Gepäck aus der Hand und lief mit mir auf eins der Zimmer zu. Malfoy schuppste mich durch die Türe. „Willkommen in unserem Reich, Potter", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

Hatte ich mich da gerade verhört? Unserem Reich?

Meine Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer und ich erblickte einen Kamin, eine Türe zum Bad und nur zwei Betten. Doch ehe ich fragen konnte, was es damit auf sich hatte, antwortete mir Malfoy schon:

„Leider sind es nur zwei Betten. Deswegen musst du mit einem von uns Vorlieb nehmen."

Ich riss meine Augen auf und wirbelte herum. Ich sah die Beiden verwirrt an und fragte: „Was?"

„Findest du keine Worte, Potter?", säuselte Nott und ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Und warum schlaft ihr Beide nicht in einem Bett?", knurrte ich.

„Manchmal tun wir das tatsächlich. Nur in diesem Fall nicht", grinste Draco fies.

„Was hat sich Snape nur dabei gedacht?", fragte ich mich. Ich sah meine beiden gegenüber einen Moment an, bevor ich fragte: „Und bei wem soll ich eurer Meinung nach schlafen?"

Draco machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, hob seine Hand und machte eine Andeutung, mir über die Wange zu streicheln. „Nicht so stürmisch, Potter", sagte er. „Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Mir lag so viel auf der Zunge, doch die grinsenden Gesichter der Beiden, machte mich nur noch wütender. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und rannte aus dem Zimmer, begleitet von spöttischem Gelächter. Die beiden konnten mich mal.

Meine Beine trugen mich aus dem Slytherinkerker hinaus, die Treppe nach oben und direkt, in Hermione Granger hinein.

„Harry", keuchte sie und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Wo hast du denn deine Augen? Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen", knurrte ich und deutete auf das Buch in ihren Händen.

„Oh", meinte sie. „Sind wir ein bisschen gereizt?", erwiderte sie.

Bevor ich mich versah, erzählte ich meiner besten Freundin mit mehreren Schimpfwörtern von den beiden Schlangen und Snape. Und die Tatsache, dass ich mit einen von diesen beiden das Bett teilen musste. Ich hatte mich so in Rage geredet, doch Hermione sagte nur:

„Selber Schuld. Schließlich hast du ganz schön was angestellt."

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?", sagte ich zickig, drehte mich bereits um und ging ein paar Schritte den gleichen Weg zurück, als Hermione mir noch etwas zurief:

„Wenn du Gleitcreme benötigst, brauchst du mir nur Bescheid geben."

Ich wirbelte herum, doch da war Hermione schon wieder weg.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte ich alleine am See, um über mein unglückliches Los zu grübeln und wie ich den Beiden entgegentreten konnte.

Es war bereits Abend, als ich frustriert in mein Elend zurückkehrte.

Vor der Tür musste ich jedoch bemerken, dass ich das Passwort gar nicht wusste.

„Geht denn heute alles schief?", dachte ich mir, ehe ich mich genervt an die gegenüberliegende Wand setzte.

Es verging eine Zeit, bevor mich eine leise Stimme aus meinen Gedanken riss: „Das Passwort lautet „Einhornblut".

Ich sah auf und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Malfoy, der mich schon im nächsten Moment ziemlich nah an sich hochzog.

Mein Blut schoss mir in den Kopf, was Malfoy natürlich sofort bemerkte.

Er stupste gegen meine glühenden Wangen. „Steht dir relativ gut, Potter", lachte er leise, packte meine Hand und schritt mit mir durch das Slytherinportal.

Im Raum riss ich mich von seiner Hand los und stapfte zu dem Zimmer. Dort ließ ich mich auf eines der Betten nieder.

Ich hasste das alles, ich hasste Malfoy und Nott für ihre grinsenden Gesichter, ich hasste Snape weil er mit Sicherheit davon wusste und ich hasste mich selbst, dass ich gerade eben so heftig auf Malfoys Berührung reagierte habe.

„Ach dann schläfst du heute also bei mir?", hörte ich die Stimme des blonden Slytherins sagen.

Ich hob meinen Kopf: „Vergiss es, Frettchen!", zischte ich und meine Hände zitterten wieder vor Zorn.

„Dir bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, ansonsten musst du mit dem kalten Steinboden vorlieb nehmen", sagte er süffisant.

Ich wollte so eben zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Nott nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vom Bad ins Zimmer trat.

„Immer noch besser, als mit einem von euch in einem Bett zu schlafen", meinte ich grob.

Nott beobachtete uns einige Minuten schweigend und grinste dann: „Nun gut, Potter, wie du willst", sagte er und legte sich in sein Bett.

Malfoy ging ebenfalls in das andere Bett: „Du hast die Wahl, Potter", meinte er und schlug mit einer Hand auf das Laken neben sich.

„Nein, danke", zischte ich und setzte mich auf den Boden.

„Na dann, gute Nacht, Harry", sagte er und löschte das Licht.

„He, ich hab ja nicht mal eine Decke", bemerkte ich wütend.

„Dein Problem, du wolltest das ja so", antworte Nott in die Dunkelheit.

Und nun kehrte die Stille ein. Eigentlich war es noch viel zu früh um schlafen zu gehen, trotzdem legte, ich mich nieder und versuchte eine möglichst bequeme Stelle zu finden.

Es vergingen mehrere Stunden und ich schlief immer wieder für 10 Minuten ein, um danach gleich wieder von Schmerzen geplagt, aufzuwachen.

Mein Rücken schmerzte höllisch und jeder Knochen tat mir weh. Die Kälte, die in dem Raum lag, hatte sich in meine Kleidung gefressen und hatte sich über meinen Körper gelegt.

Ich seufzte genervt auf und setzte mich auf. Mein Kopf schrie mir zu: „Geh zu einem ins Bett", doch mein Verstand weigerte sich.

So ging es noch ein weile hin und her, ich starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Dunkelheit und war mit beiden Lösungen nicht einverstanden. Trotzdem stand ich widerwillig auf und suchte mir in dem Dämmerlicht das Bett von Nott. Niemals würde ich mich freiwillig zu Malfoy ins Bett legen. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich Notts Konturen unter der Decke.

Ich stand einige Minuten da, als die Bettdecke einladend nach oben gehoben wurde, eine Hand nach meiner griff und zu sich zog. Ich wurde eng an einen warmen Körper gepresst. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um meinen Körper.

„Was wird das?", flüsterte ich leise in die Stille. Doch ich erhielt auch nach Minuten keine Antwort. Ich war viel zu müde und fertig, um mich gegen die Umarmung zu wehren. So schloss ich meine Augen und schlief fast Augenblicklich ein.

In der Frühe wachte ich noch immer in derselben Umarmung auf. Doch nun hatte ich die Kraft mich dagegen zu wehren und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Heute Nacht schien es dir aber ganz gut zu gefallen", grinste mich Malfoy vom anderen Bett aus an.

„Ich hasse euch", knurrte ich.

„Macht nichts, Potter", erwiderte der Blonde. „Wir kommen damit zurecht."

Ich antwortete gar nicht mehr darauf, sondern schnappte mir meine neue Schuluniform und zog sie energisch an.

„Steht dir sehr gut", meinte Nott und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Dabei rutschte das Handtuch das er nun wieder um die Hüften hatte, ein paar Zentimeter nach unten.

Ich drehte mich um.

„Doch so verlegen?", lachte der andere und wollte auf mich zu gehen.

Ich reagierte jedoch schnell und verließ wütend das Zimmer.

Als wäre das noch nicht genug. Die anderen Slytherins stichelten mich in den Unterrichtsstunden, Snape schien noch schlechter auf mich zu sprechen zu sein und auf Hermione war ich immer noch Sauer.

Ron hatte ich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und das machte mich noch viel wütender, und wie es schien wusste das ganze Schloss bescheid.

Überall steckten sie ihre Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten.

Heute Morgen hatte ich mir noch gedacht, endlich den Beiden entkommen zu sein, doch bei den Geschehnissen des heutigen Tages, war ich froh, dass es sich wieder zum Abend zog.

Ich wollte nicht zurück, ich wollte nach Gryffindor zurück. Doch ich wusste, das war unmöglich.

Also beschloss ich, meinen Weg ganz aus dem Schloss zu suchen und fand mich an dem See wieder. Ich setzte mich an einen Baumstamm und schloss erschöpft meine Augen. Das ganze „Wütend sein" strengte an. So verstrichen wieder ein paar Stunden, in denen ich meinen Gedanken nachhing und mich selber bemitleidete.

Ich bemerkte nicht wie sich Malfoy neben mir niederließ und einen Stein ins Wasser warf. Durch das leise Plätschern aufgeschreckt, hob ich meinen Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, als ich ihn erblickte.

„Was willst du denn hier, Malfoy?"

„Ist das verboten?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen. „Außerdem wollte ich nach dir sehen."

Harry blickte wieder weg. „Ach? Jetzt auf einmal willst du mich sehen?"

„Komm schon, Potter", sagte er und streckte mir eine Hand hin: „Wenn du hier bleibst und Snape das herausfindet, dann bekommst du noch mehr Ärger!"

Ich blickte auf die dargebotene Hand und sah dann in Malfoys Gesicht. Doch in seiner Mimik spiegelte sich weder Tücke noch List. Dennoch zog ich meine Augenbraue nach oben: „Nach dem heutigen Tag, interessiert mich das nicht wirklich!"

„Was erwartest du denn? Das sie alle vor dir einen Kniefall machen?", fragte mich der Slytherin und hatte noch immer seine Augen auf mich gerichtet.

„Lass mich allein, Malfoy", zischte ich ihn an.

„Das werde ich nicht", erwiderte er. „Wenn, dann nur mit dir".

„Ach, mach doch was du willst", knurrte ich und wandte mich wieder um.

Da merkte ich, wie Draco mit einem Ruck Aufstand und mich am Unterarm packte. Ich spürte wie ich hochgerissen wurde. Wütend versuchte ich mich loszureißen. „Was tust du da?"

„Du hast gesagt, ich kann machen was ich will!", erwiderte Draco nur und wandte sich in Richtung Schloss.

Erst da bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal, wie stark Draco war und wie schwach ich, im Vergleich zu ihm war. Ich schaffte es nicht mal meinen Arm richtig zu bewegen. Malfoy hielt mich fast schon zu grob fest.

„Seit wann machst du dir eigentlich Gedanken um mich?"

„Seit dem ich Interesse an dir hab", antworte Malfoy schlicht und ging einfach weiter.

Ich dagegen versuchte stehen zu bleiben. „Hör auf, dich lustig über mich zu machen."

Draco schloss hinter mir die Türe von dem Zimmer, welches mir zugeteilt worden war. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich dies machen würden", behauptete dieser und begann ungeniert sein Hemd zu öffnen und dieses gleich darauf auszuziehen.

Einen kurzen Moment war ich gefangen von der hellen, muskulösen Brust, welche auf meiner Augenhöhe lag. Ich schluckte schwer und sah weg. So bemerkte ich auch Malfoys Grinsen nicht.

Nott lag bereits in seinem Bett und las in einem der Bücher, von welchen es in diesem Raum viele gab. Draco krabbelte unter seiner Bettdecke und ich stand noch immer verloren in der Mitte des Raumes. Mein Blick hing am Boden und nervös kaute ich an meinen Lippen.

„Kommst du endlich ins Bett?", fragte Malfoy genervt und schaute mich an.

Noch zögerte ich kurz, doch dann gab ich auf und begann mich langsam zu entkleiden, wobei ich darauf achtete so wenig wie möglich meiner nackten Haut zu zeigen, als ich in meinen Schlafanzug schlüpfte. Ich ging bereits auf Notts Bett zu, als mich Notts Stimme zum stehen bleiben verleite:

„Ich denke Fairerweise solltest du heute bei Draco im Bett schlafen, oder Potter?"

Ich starrte ihn an und schluckte schwer. „Ich..", begann ich und hatte das Gefühl mich total kindisch anzuhören. „Ich will aber lieber bei dir schlafen!"

Doch Nott schüttelte den Kopf und deutete hinter mich. „Draco ist an der Reihe. Morgen, darfst du wieder bei mir schlafen." Er grinste mich frech an, woraufhin ich ihm einen Todesblick schickte und mich zu Malfoy umdrehte. Dieser schien es reichlich wenig auszumachen, mit mir das Bett teilen zu müssen. Er lag an der hinteren Seite des Bettes und hielt mir genügend Bettdecke hin, wo ich drunter kriechen konnte.

„Könnt ihr mir nicht wenigstens eine eigenen Decke geben?", maulte ich und trat langsam auf das Bett zu.

Malfoy knurrte. „Potter, hör auf rumzujammern, sondern mach das Beste aus der Situation!"

Ich schickte ihm denselben Blick, wie ich auch schon Nott ein paar Minuten vorher geschickt hatte und legte mich zu ihm in das Bett. Möglichst weit von Malfoy entfernt, aber noch so, dass ich nicht aus dem Bett fallen konnte.

Das Bett selber war kuschelig weich und angenehm warm. Zufrieden schloss ich meine Augen, als auch schon das Licht aus ging und ein Rascheln der Bettdecke mir verdeutlichte das sich Malfoy bewegte.

Ich riss wieder meine Augen auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit, an welche sich meine Augen noch nicht gewöhnt hatten. Ich spürte wie mein Herz wild auf und ab pochte und es immer schneller wurde, je näher Malfoy zu mir kroch. Sanfte Hände legten sich auf meine Hüfte und zogen mich bestimmt näher, an einen warmen Körper. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, als ich Malfoys Herz spürte. Ich war wie gelähmt.

Meine Augen, nach wie vor, weit aufgerissen, meine Hände unbequem verkrampft und ich spürte Malfoys Atem an meiner Wange. Seine Hände wie sie langsam von meiner Hüfte weiter über mein Oberschenkel strichen und wieder zurück. Ich war wie erstarrt in Malfoys Umarmung.

Spürte Malfoy warmen Finger, flink über meinen Bauch streicheln, unter den Bund meiner Schlafanzughose wanderten, spürte wie sie durch meinen Saum an flauschigem Haar strichen und erst da schienen sich meine Glieder wieder zu bewegen und das erste was ich machte war, Draco eine saftige Schelle zu geben.

Sofort verschwanden die Finger und Malfoy schob mich ein paar Zentimeter von sich. Trotzdem konnte ich dessen Atem und Herz noch deutlich wahrnehmen.

„Für heute hast du Glück gehabt. Beim nächsten Mal jedoch, kommst du nicht so leicht davon!"

Ich schluckte schwer, starrte in die Dunkelheit, wo ich mir einbildete Malfoys Konturen ausmachen zu können.

„Das werden wir ja dann sehen", flüsterte ich schwach zurück. Wusste, dass meine Worte keine Wirkung zeigen würden, oder gar ernst genommen werden konnten. Den Rest der Nacht, schlief ich zwar, doch mein Unterbewusstsein lauschte jede von Malfoys Bewegungen, so dass es mich nicht überraschte, dass ich am Nächsten Morgen fix und fertig war, als ich erwachte.

Meine Müdigkeit zog sich den ganzen Tag über bis zum Abend dahin, ich wandelte durchs Schloss als würde ich neben der Spur stehen.

Abends stand ich im Bad und betrachtete meine müden Augen im Spiegel. Ich seufzte genervt auf, da ich es den anderen beiden zu verdanken hatte, dass ich so aussah.

Ich spritze mir Wasser ins Gesicht, um wenigstens etwas besser auszusehen, ging wieder zur Türe, öffnete sie und betrat das Zimmer der Beiden.

Sie lagen bereits im Bett und schenkten mir ein spitzbübisches Lächeln.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und legte mich zu Malfoy ins Bett. Automatisch rutschte ich an den Rand und sah zu den Slytherin nicht zu berühren.

Mein Herz pochte, das ich Angst hatte sie würden es hören, meine Augen hatte ich in die Dunkelheit gerichtet, nachdem Nott das Licht gelöscht hatte und lauschte den Geräuschen der Finsternis.

Irgendwie dachte ich, dass es nicht lange dauern musste bis Malfoy wieder einen Spaß daraus machen würde, mich zu berühren. Doch es geschah nichts.

Ganze zwei Stunden lag ich wach, wartete auf die kleinste Reaktion von der Person neben mir, doch es kam keine.

Regelmäßiges flaches Atmen der Beiden, signalisierte mir, dass sie schliefen.

Vorsichtig streckte ich mich aus und verharrte noch einmal um zu lauschen. Doch Malfoy schien wirklich tief und fest zu schlafen, und ich driftete auch langsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinab.

Kleine Wärmeschübe zuckten durch meinen Körper und ein sanftes Streicheln, veranlasste mich dazu, aufzuwachen. Ich wusste nicht einmal was geschah, denn als ich meine Augen öffnete, wurden zwei sanfte Lippen auf meine gelegt und eine Zunge suchte spitzbübisch die meinige.

Wie automatisch bewegte sich auch meine Zunge und verfing sich mit der des anderen, bis mir bewusst wurde, was ich hier eigentlich tat.

„Draco", knurrte ich, und versuchte ihn von mir zu schieben.

„Shh", erwiderte er und ließ seine Hände unter meinem Schlafoberteil wandern. „Das gefällt dir doch auch", hauchte er.

Bevor ich mich versah, verfing er sich wieder mit meinen Lippen und zog mir das Oberteil nach oben. Seine Hände hielten meine und ich versuchte mich zu wehren. Doch Draco ließ es nicht zu. Ungeniert strichen seine Finger federleicht über meine Brust und seine Lippen saugten an den meinen. Ich schmeckte seine Süße und sein unterdrücktes Keuchen. Fahrig strichen Dracos Finger über meinen angespannten Bauch, streichelten leicht die Konturen meiner Rippen nach, immer weiter nach oben. Ich spürte Dracos Finger an meiner linken Brustwarze, wie sie sanft zukniffen.

Seine Zunge drang immer tiefer in meine warme Mundhöhle ein und mein Widerstand bröckelte langsam dahin. Ich spürte wie mein Blut in Wallung geriet und in meine unteren Regionen wanderte. Meine Erregung schwoll immer mehr an und ich hasste mich dafür.

Doch so plötzlich wie Draco angefangen hatte, sich mich meinem Körper zu vergnügen, so schnell verschwanden seine Finger und Lippen von meinem Körper.

Benebelt öffnete ich meine Augen, obwohl ich wusste Draco nicht sehen würde. Draco selber drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schien mich ab nun vollständig zu ignorieren. Ganz ehrlich, ich war zu müde um jetzt Theater zu machen, drehte mich selber in die andere Richtung und schlief ebenfalls erschöpft ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Draco geweckt, der mit seiner Hand sanft über meine Wange strich.

Sofort war ich hellwach und blickte ihn an. Doch er lächelte.

„Was soll das alles?", fragte ich ihn und wollte endlich mal eine Antwort erhalten.

„Das weißt du doch", erwiderte er und wollte sich erheben.

Ich hielt ihn zurück. „Was für eine List ist es diesmal Malfoy? Wollt ihr euch lustig über mich machen, in dem ihr mich betatscht? Ich bin nicht schwul." Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet, doch Draco hatte immer noch sein Lächeln im Gesicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und kam meinem Ohr ziemlich nahe. „Deswegen hast du mich heute Nacht auch Draco genannt" sagte er mit einem wissenden Ton, küsste mich flüchtig auf die Lippen und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Dreckiges Frettchen", zischte ich und wischte mir über die Lippen.

„Weißt du, Harry, es wäre einfacher, wenn du dich nicht so anstellen würdest", schaltete sich nun auch Nott ein.

Ich starrte von einem zum anderen und es fehlten mir die Worte. Ich wusste nicht was ich noch dazu sagen sollte.

Während ich mich aus dem Bett schälte und mich anzog, schwirrten die Beiden die ganze Zeit um mich herum, wagten es jedoch nicht mir zu nahe zu kommen.

Wenige Minuten später rauschte ich aus dem Zimmer und machte mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Ich wählte die hintersten Tische aus, an denen ich mich nieder ließ um nachzudenken. Ich konnte mich eh nicht konzentrieren, also suchte ich mir einen Einzelplatz, wo ich meinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte.

So verstrichen heute die Schulstunden und am Nachmittag zog ich mich in die Bücherei zurück. Nicht um zu lernen, da ich viel zu aufgewühlt war, sondern um einfach meine Ruhe zu haben.

Ich saß im Sessel und hatte mich hinter einem Buch vergraben, das die anderen Schüler vermitteln ließ, dass ich tatsächlich lernen würde.

Meine Gedanken preschten wie Wellen übereinander und schlugen zu. Sie wirbelten durch meinen Kopf und waren völlig durcheinander.

Immer wieder versuchte ich den Sinn dahinter zu finden, was die beiden nur vorhaben könnten. Ich versuchte nicht nur zu verstehen, was sie beide vorhatten, sondern versuchte auch mich selber zu verstehen. Mein eigener Körper verriet mich. Mochte ich womöglich die Berührungen der beiden Slytherins?

Kopfschmerzen bahnten sich in meinem Kopf an und das Lesen und Konzentrieren wurde immer schwerer. Wütend schlug ich das Buch wieder zu und starrte in das neugierige Gesicht von Blaise Zabini.

„Ist etwas, Zabini?"

„Ich kann dich nur verstehen", sagte er und behielt sein Grinsen.

„Ich glaube, du verstehst gar nichts", erwiderte ich und meine Stimme hatte einen gereizten Unterton.

„Oh doch, Potter", sagte er und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück: „Glaub mir, ich hab genau das gleiche durchgemacht wie du."

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht, als der Slytherin mir das sagte und mich ansah: „Du... du hast was?", stotterte ich.

Er nickte. „Das selbe durchmachen müssen wie du".

„Du hast auch mit den beiden…?"

„Natürlich, ich hab einfach das Beste aus der Sache gemacht", erwiderte er.

„Du hast doch einen an der Klatsche", sagte ich wütend und erhob mich: „Ich werde das niemals tun!"

„Warum sitzt du dann hier und denkst darüber nach?", fragte Blaise und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich… ich… niemals", donnerte ich, packte meine Schultasche und verließ eilig die Bücherei.

Zabini hatte doch einen Schlag, niemals würde ich Nott und Malfoy nachgeben. Oder doch? Alleine bei dem Gedanken bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und mir wurde speiübel. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen steuerte ich den Slytherinkerker an. Es war bereits wieder Abend.

Schnaubend kam ich ins Zimmer herein, schleuderte die Tasche ins Eck und warf mich aufs Bett.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, hm?" lachte eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich richtete mich auf, und sah in Notts Augen: „Ich hasse dich genauso, Nott!", keifte ich und spie soviel Hass aus, wie ich in diesem Moment hatte.

Nott blieb einen Augenblick ruhig stehen und sah mich schweigend an. Dann machte er blitzschnell einige Schritte auf mich zu, packte mich und stieß mich gegen die Wand.

Seine Finger vergruben sich unter meinen Haaren, die anderen in meinem Rücken und hatten mich fest im Griff.

„Tust du das wirklich, Harry?", flüsterte seine verruchte Stimme in mein Ohr.

Ich wollte schreien, ich wollte ihn von mir stoßen, doch alles zu dem ich fähig war, war ein heftiges Zittern, das durch meinen Körper fuhr.

„Wusste ich es doch", säuselte er und presste seine Lippen gegen meine.

Doch Theo zu küssen war ganz anders, wie Draco. Er war sanft und leidenschaftlich. Seine Lippen legten sich zärtlich auf die meinigen und erst einige Sekunden später, suchte seine Zunge den Einlass.

Er stupste meine Lippen an, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe und schlängelte sich langsam hinein.

Vorsichtig suchte er nach meiner Zunge und verwickelte sie in ein kleines Duell.

Ich keuchte auf, was Theo dazu veranlassen ließ, mich mit beiden Armen fest zu halten und mich noch fester an die Wand zu drücken.

Seine Lenden drückten sich gegen meine. Vorsichtig legten sich meine Hände auf Theos Körper, hielten sich an dem dünnen Stoff des Schulhemdes fest. An meine Ohren drang ein heiseres Stöhnen, welches von Theos Lippen kam und mir einen Schauer üben den Rücken bescherte.

„Theo...", flüsterte ich und drückte mich noch näher an ihn. Seine Finger legten sich an meinem Po, drückten leicht zu und seine Zähne gruben sich leicht in meinen Hals. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich legte meinen Kopf so, dass Nott mehr Freiraum hatte.

Seine Hände wanderten wieder nach oben, zupften an meinem Pulli und schoben sich zwischen Hemd und Haut. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als ich seine warmen Finger an meiner Haut spürte. Mein Körper drängte sich noch näher an Theo. Plötzlich wurde ich hochgehoben und Theo ließ von meinem Hals ab. Seine Hände lagen unter Pulli und Hemd auf meinen Hüften und während ich meine Hände um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte, trug er mich auf das nächste Bett und drückte mich dort in die weichen Federn.

Meine Augen wurde immer größer, als sich Theo auf mich legte, ich sein Gewicht auf meinem ganzen Körper verteilt spürte und er seine Lenden gegen meine drückte. Ich konnte deutlich seine Erregung spüren, was mich etwas ernüchterte. Ich schluckte schwer, bewegte etwas meine Beine und richtete diese auf. Sofort glitt Theo zwischen ihnen und seine Lippen attaktierten wieder meinen Hals.

So plötzlich behagte mir das ganze gar nicht mehr. Ich strich mit meinen Händen über seinen Rücken bis hin zu den Seiten und versuchte ihn schwach von mir zu drücken. „Nott", murmelte ich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", meinte ich gequält.

Theo hob seinen Kopf, schaute mich aus diesen dunklen Lustgetränkten Augen an und legte einen Finger auf meine geschwollenen Lippen. „Shhh", flüsterte er. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun."

Ich schluckte schwer und erwiderte den Blick. Langsam nickte ich. „Okay", flüsterte ich. Fragte mich gleichzeitig, wieso ich das tat. Theo grinste mich wissend an und beugte sich wieder vor, um sich über meinen Hals herzumachen.

Zögernd ließ ich selber meine Finger etwas über Theos Rücken gleiten, rieb mit meinen Fingern über den Stoff, doch so ganz wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte. Dagegen schien Theo ganz genau zu wissen, wie er mich in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Seine Hände schoben meinen Pulli und Hemd über die Achseln, reizten meine Brustwarzen, was mir ein überraschtes Keuchen bescherte. Seine Lippen wanderten über das Schlüsselbein und als er gegen meinen Pulliansatz stieß, knurrte er leise und richtete sich auf. Er setzte sich rittlings auf meine Hüften und packte meine Klamotten. Mit einem Ruck half er mir aus Pulli und Hemd. Als diese zwei Kleidungsstücke über meinen Kopf glitten, und ich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm lag, fühlte ich mich nackt.  
Theo musterte mich ungeniert, was mich erneut schwer Schlucken ließ. Rot überzog meine Wangen.

Er beugte sich wieder vor und legte seine Lippen erneut auf die meine. Sofort öffneten sich meine Lippen und ermutigt vergrub ich meine Finger in Theos Haarschopf. Theos Hände machten sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen und ich bemerkte schnell, wie dieser immer ungeduldig und schneller wurde.

Er löste sich wieder und robbte zwischen meine Beine. Langsam zog er mir meine Hose und Boxershort aus. Ich errötete stark, als er beide Dinge über meine Knöchel streifte und auf den Boden warf. Wieder musterte er mich und ich biss mir auf die Lippen, bis ich stumm meine Arme ausbreitete. Er wartete noch kurz, doch dann legte er sich wieder zwischen meine Beine und küsste mich erneut. Wir rieben uns kurz aneinander, bis ich seine Hand an meiner Männlichkeit spürte. Ich riss meine Augen auf und ein überraschtest Keuchen entwich meinen Lippen. Ich stöhnte heiser auf und drückte mich näher an ihn während er, mich fester und ruppiger Massierte.

„Du stöhnst so wundervoll", flüsterte er leise in mein Ohr und ich musste nur noch mehr keuchen als ich seine Worte vernahm.

„Zieh mich aus", sagte er dann, ließ jedoch nicht von meiner Männlichkeit ab, sondern massierte sie weiter.

„Ich.. ich.. soll was?", fragte ich leise und versuchte meine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Mich ausziehen", erwiderte Theo wieder mit dieser verführerischen Stimme. „Versuch es."

Mein Herz schlug eh schon schnell, aber nun machte es einen Marathon. Meine Augen fixierten immer noch die des Slytherins und mein Mund wurde trocken.

Doch ehe ich mich versah gingen meine Hände von ganz alleine auf Wanderschaft, spielten zärtlich mit der Haut des Anderen und befreiten seinen Körper von den restlichen Stoffen.

Irgendwie hatte ich keine Kontrolle mehr, weder über meine Gedanken, noch über mein Handeln.

Theo sah mir währenddessen die ganze Zeit in die Augen und ich sah wie sich darin die pure Lust spiegelte und fühlte wie meine Wangen wieder in zartes Rosa getaucht wurden.

Sein Blick hing in dem meinigen, meine Hände strichen über seine Silberglänzende Haut und neckten diese verspielt.

Unsere Lippen fanden wieder zueinander und wenige Sekunden später küssten wir uns wild und leidenschaftlich.

Wir waren so in unserem Tun vertieft, dass wir nicht mitbekamen wie die Türe des Zimmers aufgemacht wurde und die dritte Person die diesen Raum bewohnte, herein kam.

Leise Schritte näherten sich uns und ein Gewicht ließ sich auf unserem Bett nieder. Ohne Nachzufragen hatte sich Draco hinter mich gelegt und fing an ebenfalls meinen Körper zu streicheln.

„Verstand ade!", schrie es ihn mir und ich keuchte lustvoll auf.

„Das gefällt unserem kleinen Löwen wohl", hauchte Draco in mein Ohr und er fing an mit meiner Brust zu spielen. Er neckte sie, streichelte sie und zwickte an manchen Stellen sanft hinein.

Theo hatte mich noch immer voll im Bann, und seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf meiner Männlichkeit die er langsam auf und ab strich und hin und wieder pumpte.

Doch mit einem Mal wurde meine Hand mit der von Draco umschlossen und er führte mich langsam zu Theos Männlichkeit hinab. „Trau dich ruhig", sagte er leise und legte meine Hand mit der seinigen um dessen Glied.

Ich wollte meine Hand wegziehen, doch Draco ließ es nicht zu. Er hielt sie nur fester umschlossen und fuhr mit ihr an Theos Männlichkeit auf und ab.

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, ehe Theo leise aufstöhnte und den Kuss unterbrach.

„Merlin", dachte ich mir und musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken.

Draco lachte leise und spielte weiter mit meiner Hand.

Und dann geschah alles sehr schnell, Theo nahm meinen Körper und setze mich im Bett auf. Draco umfasste meine Arme und ich saß halb gelehnt auf dem blonden Slytherin. Meine Wangen verfärbten sich noch dunkler und ich glaube, ich nahm die Farbe eines ganzen Tomatenstrauches an.

„Harry", sagte Theo leise und sah mich an.

Meine Augenlider hoben sich und ich sah in die schwarzen Seen die mich fesselten.

„Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?", sagte er leise und seine Hände wanderten an meinem Bauch entlang nach oben in Richtung Hals. Die Worte brannten sich in mein Gedächtnis hinein und ich keuchte auf. Sein Mund legte sich auf meinem und seine Hände streichelten über mein Gesicht, meinen Hals und Nacken und wanderten dann weiter runter.

Sein Mund folgte seinen Händen und bald war seine Zunge an meinen Brustwarzen und meinem Nabel. Und mit jedem Zungenschlag zuckte ich und bei jedem Atemhauch von Draco kribbelte mein Körper.

Ich konnte die Hände von Draco spüren, die meine Arme hinab fuhren und an meinem Nacken halt machten und meinen Kopf zu ihm umdrehten. Seine grauen Augen sahen mich an und das Gefühl in ihnen war für mich einfach undefinierbar. War es Lust? Leidenschaft? Ernsthaftigkeit? Berechnung? Unsicherheit? Ich konnte es einfach nicht sagen, aber niemand hat behauptet, dass ich Ahnung davon hätte.

Er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne und berührte meine Lippen ganz vorsichtig und sanft, als ob dieser Kuss etwas schwerwiegendes bedeutete. Ich konnte es nur nicht fassen. Ich wusste da war was, es hing fast sichtbar zwischen uns in der Luft, aber ich war zu blind, taub, dumm, um es wirklich erkennen zu können.

Ich stöhnte laut in den Kuss hinein, presste meine Schultern in Dracos um meine Hüften, Theo entgegenstrecken zu können, als er seine Lippen um meine Erektion schloss. Meine Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in das Laken unter mir und zerrten daran, es war nur eine Imitation von Halt, denn mein Geist hatte sich schon längst von mir verabschiedet.

Draco lachte leise vor sich hin und ich fühlte mich plötzlich nicht mehr so lusttrunken. Ich sah über meine Schulter in sein Gesicht, sah aber keinen Spott oder Triumph, nur Lust und Verlangen und genau die ließ mich wieder aufstöhnen und seine Lippen attackieren. Meine rechte Hand krallte sich in die Haare von Theo und meine andere Hand schlich sich in den Nacken von dem blonden Schönling hinter mir. Ich drückte Beide näher an meinen Körper.

Es war ein so schönes Gefühl, so sicher und beschützt, ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so gefühlt, wenn ich mich überhaupt jemals so gefühlt habe.

„Du gehörst jetzt uns, Harry", murmelte Draco in mein Ohr und ich konnte nur nicken.

„Du wirst uns nie verlassen, Harry", hörte ich von Theo und konnte auch nur wieder nicken.

„Du wirst jetzt genau das machen, was wir dir sagen, nicht wahr, Harry?", fragte nun Draco wieder etwas rau.

„Wir wollen dich, Harry, und zwar ganz und gar", fügte Theo hinzu und alles was ich denken konnte war: „Ja, nehmt mich! Ich bin euer, aber bitte hört nicht auf damit!"

Als ich ihr leises Lachen hörte, wurde mir klar, dass ich das gerade eben nicht nur gedacht hatte, sondern wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte. Ich bemerkte den Blick nicht, den die Beiden über meine Schulter austauschten, konnte nur vermuten was sie sich ohne Worte zu erzählen hatten, als Theo von mir abließ und sich auf die Hacken setzte.

Für einen kurzen Moment war ich verwirrt. Wollte er mich nicht mehr? Hatten die Beiden mich doch verarscht und würden jetzt anfangen über mich zu lachen?

Doch Dracos und Theos Hände die meine Oberschenkel hoch und runter strichen, ließen keinen Zweifel an ihrem Verlangen. Ich erschauderte unter ihren Berührungen und biss mir leicht auf die Lippen, als vier Hände synchron über meine sensitive Haut fuhren. Die Fingerspitzen von Draco fuhren meine Beine runter bis zu meinen Kniekehlen und die von Theo wanderten, zu meinen Achseln und mit einem Mal wurde mein Körper ein wenig hochgehoben und Draco schob sich noch ein bisschen weiter unter mich durch, bis ich auf seinen Hüftknochen zum sitzen kam.

Draco war noch angezogen, aber trotzdem konnte ich seine Erregung durch den Stoff der Hose spüren und musste mich an Theo festkrallen, um nicht ins schwanken zu geraten.

„Mach meine Hose auf, Harry", hauchte Draco mir sachte ins Ohr und richtete sich mit großer Anstrengung auf und sah an mir vorbei auf seinen Schoß.

Mit zitternden Fingern, strich ich über die beachtliche Beule und erntete ein bebendes Stöhnen. Unsicher suchte ich Theos Augen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich wirklich weiter machen sollte. Aber als ich sein gerötetes Gesicht sah, welches gebannt auf meine Hände gerichtet war, wusste ich, dass ich genau das richtige machte. Als er seien Blick dann wieder auf meine Augen richteten, nickte er nur leicht und lehnte sich nach vorne, um mir bei meiner Queste zu helfen. Mit viel Mühe und der Hilfe von Theo, die immer wieder unterbrochen wurde, wenn wir uns küssten, schaffte ich es letztendlich die beeindruckende Erektion von Draco aus ihrem engen Gefängnis zu befreien. Hinter mir hörte ich das erleichterte Ausatmen von Draco und vor mir konnte ich das zitterden Ausatmen von Theo vernehmen, als er langsam seine Fingerspitzen danach ausrichtete.

Mein Atem blieb mir im Halse stecken, als ich beobachtete wie Theo seine Hand um die Männlichkeit von Draco schloss und bedächtig seine Faust auf und ab bewegte. Ich war von der gegenseitigen Einfühlsamkeit fasziniert mit der die Beiden anscheinend schon ihre Erfahrung hatten.

Theo rutschte wieder etwas näher und war bald so nah, dass die steifen Erektionen von ihm und Draco sich aneinander rieben. Ich guckte dem Schauspiel interessiert zu und noch nie in meinem Leben, habe ich etwas Erotischeres gesehen, als diese Szene.

Als Theos Blick sich wieder auf mich richtetet, hörte und spürte ich wie Draco sich aus dem Bett lehnte und etwas aus dem Nachttisch heraus kramte. Währenddessen beschäftigte sich Theo wieder mit meinem Mund und ich konnte mich weder auf die Küsse noch auf die Geräusche konzentrieren, deswegen war ich von beiden ziemlich abgelenkt.

Theo ließ von mir ab und mit einem Seufzer ließ ich ihn ziehen. Gebannt sah er in meine Augen und wie hypnotisiert, berührte meine Hand langsam und andächtig seine Wangen. Er war so schön, so wunderschön, ganz anders als Draco, aber durchaus vergleichbar. Ich fühlte mich so fehl am Platz und doch wusste ich, dass ich genau hier hingehörte.

Draco nahm ich erst wieder war, als ich feuchte glitschige Finger an meinem Eingang spürte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen, krallte ich mich Hilfe suchend in die Schultern von Theo, er allerdings hielt meine Arme, küsste mich wieder ein mal und versicherte mir mit heiseren Worten, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Ich war noch nicht ganz so überzeugt, als der Finger ganz reinrutschte und etwas berührte, was wie ein Alarmknopf wirkte.

Sirenengleiches Beben durchzuckte meinen Körper und ließ jedes noch so kleine Härchen stramm nach oben stehen. Als der zweite Finger folgte, stand mein ganzer Körper unter Hochspannung. Die Hand, der Arm, ja so gar die Schulter von Draco bewegten sich in einem bestimmten Rhythmus und als sich sah wie die Beiden sich über meine Schulter einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gaben, musste ich laut aufstöhnen.

Eine Ewigkeit spielten Dracos Finger mit mir, trieben mich zum Höhepunkt und hörten rechtzeitig auf, damit ich nicht schon kam. Theo beobachtete das ganze, machte sich mit den Händen oder seinen Lippen über meine steife und schon feuchte Härte her und ich war ein stöhnendes, sabberndes, nicht mehr zurechnungsfähiges Ding, was nur noch durch den Willen endlich das Ziel zu erreichen und vier starken Männerarmen aufrecht erhalten wurde.

Mit einem Mal hörten sie auf, alle Beide zur gleichen Zeit. Ich hielt mich immer noch an Theo fest und versuchte wieder ein wenig besser zu atmen und meine Sinne wieder auf die Außenwelt zu richten. Wieder wurde ich von vier Händen leicht angehoben und dann spürte ich etwas weitaus größeres als Finger an meinem Eingang. Ich musste mich nicht verrenken um genau zu wissen, was das war.

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, um mich auf den Schmerz gefasst zu machen und als ich die Spitze spürte, hüpfte mein Herz noch aufgeregter. Theo umarmte mich, knabberte an meinen Ohren, küsste mein Kinn und streichelte meinen Nacken. Die Hände von Draco hatten sich in meine Hüften gepresst und gaben mir den Eindruck von Sicherheit. Langsam drückte sich die Männlichkeit in mich hinein, schob sich quälend durch den Schließmuskel und ließ meine Fingernägel in die Haut von Theo tauchen. Einmal ganz drin, machten wir alle eine Pause. Ich musste erstmal wieder lernen zu atmen, Draco versuchte nicht mehr ganz so viel zu keuchen und Theo stieß seine angehaltene Luft wieder aus.

Sachte nahmen wir unsere Bewegungen wieder auf und so schneller und tiefer Draco wurde und Theo immer fordernder im küssen, desto mehr Spaß hatte ich an der ganzen Sache. Ich wurde lauter, schneller und verlangte vor allem von Draco immer mehr.

Plötzlich stand Theo auf, hielt sich an den hohen Pfosten des Bettes, kurz unter den Vorhängen, fest und präsentierte mir sein tropfendes Glied. Ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte, trotzdem musste ich erstmal meine Angst runter schlucken, weil ich einfach keine Erfahrung in so was hatte. Ich war bestimmt schlecht und wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Doch er strich nur kurz über das feste, rote Fleisch, das so zwischen seinen Beinen stand und nickte mir nur lächelnd zu. Als er mir so nah kam, dass ich meine Zunge nur nach ihm ausstrecken brauchte um ihn berühren, klemmte ich die Spitze zwischen meine Lippen, um daran zu saugen.

Der Geschmack auf meiner Zunge war ganz anders, als ich mir es immer vorgestellt hatte.  
Es war eine Mischung aus etwas süßem mit einem leicht bitteren Nebengeschmack. Doch es hatte seine eigenen Reize und ich fuhr sanft mit der Zunge seine Männlichkeit hinab.

Ich wurde mit einem tiefen Stöhnen belohnt und musste selbst keuchen.

Die Bewegungen von Draco nahmen zu, und er ließ sich immer mehr gehen. Wir hatten denselben Rhythmus angenommen und ich saugte gleichzeitig an Theos Glied.

Meine Zunge vollführte kleine Kunststücke und ich bemerkte, wie dieses Theo zu gefallen schien. Mutiger und angeheizt brachte ich Theo immer ein kleines Stückchen weiter zu seinen Höhepunkt. Meine Ohren lauschten den Geräuschen meiner beiden Liebhaber und es klang wie Musik in diesem Moment.

Auf einmal spürte ich wie Draco immer ungehaltener wurde, jeder seiner Stöße brachte mich zum stöhnen und keuchten. Es wurde für mich immer schwerer, mich auf Theo zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig Dracos Stößen entgegen zu kommen. Jeder seiner Stöße berührte mich tief in meinem Inneren und brachte mich dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Ich verkrallte meine Hände in das Laken, wurde selber immer schneller und schaffte es gerade noch im letzten Moment von Theos Glied abzulassen, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich hinein gebissen, bevor ich laut aufschrie und meine Samen auf das Laken unter mir verspritze. Ich verkrampfte mich ungemütlich, und spürte gleich darauf wie etwas warmes mein Körper ausfüllte. Erschöpft sank ich in die Lacken, schloss meine Augen und Atmete tief durch.

Ich hörte wie Theo seinen Höhepunkt herausschrie. Den hatte ich ganz vergessen, doch offensichtlich war das nicht so schlimm gewesen. Theo hatte sich alleine durch den Anblick mitreißen lassen und selber etwas Hand angelegt.

Draco krabbelte neben mich und strich sich eine verschwitze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich war zu erschöpft auch nur noch einen Finger zu rühren. Ganz anders als Draco und Theo.

Theo kam auf Draco zu und packte ihn am Nacken und brachte dessen Lippen an seine. Beide Küssten sich heiß, dass es mir ganz anders wurde. Ich leckte mir über die geschwollenen Lippen, während ich auf die Glieder der beiden mir gegenüber starrte. Draco und Theo rieben sich wild aneinander, und ihre Männlichkeiten richteten sich langsam wieder auf. Ich keuchte bei diesem Schauspiel heißer auf.

Draco strich mit seinen Händen über Theos erhitzen Körper, zwickte in die weiche Haut und umschloss mit seinen flinken Fingern die harte Männlichkeit. Theo legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen. Langsam richtete ich mich auf, ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen. Dachte ich noch vor ein paar Sekunden, ich könnte nichts anderes mehr, als zu schlafen, so hatte ich mich getäuscht. Spätestens, als Theo seine Hände auf Dracos Hintern legte und diesen sanft Massierte, geriet mein Blut erneut in Wallung. Es kochte in meinen Adern. Ich stöhnte leicht auf.

Draco und Theos Zungen spielten miteinander und Theo ließ sich auf das Laken sinken. Er beugte sich über Theo, spreizte mit seiner Hand die Beine des anderen und legte sie wieder auf die Männlichkeit.

Meine Augen huschten über die Körper der beiden, sahen zu wie Dracos Zunge über den Hals weiter hinab wanderte, er in die Brustwarzen zwickte und den Anderen laut aufstöhnen ließ. Draco erreichte das harte Glied und stülpte seinen Mund darüber. Theo stöhnte fast gleichzeitig mit mir. Alleine der Anblick schmerze in meiner Männlichkeit. Theos Kopf wanderte in meine Richtung und er hob seine Hand.

„Komm her", flüsterte er heißer. Fast sofort keuchte er wieder auf. Schwach in meinen Gliedern krabbelte ich auf Theo zu, hockte mich neben ihn und Küsste ihn unaufgefordert auf die Lippen. Was danach folgte, bekam ich nicht mehr Richtig mit. Ich konzentrierte mich ganz auf den Kuss welchen ich von Theo bekam. Spürte seine Zunge tief in meiner Mundhöhle, umspielte sie mit meiner eigenen und merkte wie Theo seine Hand in mein Haar verkrallte und mich noch tiefer in den Kuss zog. Mein schmerzhaftes Glied rieb sich leicht an seinem Körper.

Plötzlich spürte ich wie ein Ruck durch Theos Körper ging und er sich noch intensiver an mich klammerte. Meine Augen öffneten sich, als eine Gleichmäßige Bewegung des anderen Körpers erklang und ich begriff, dass sie viel schneller von statten ging. Natürlich, sie hatten ja auch viel mehr Erfahrung wie ich.

Theo unterbrach den Kuss nicht, als Draco immer intensiver zustieß und er immer lauter wurde. Ich spürte die starke kräftige Hand von Theo an meiner Männlichkeit, welche im gleichen Takt wie Draco rieb. Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen und konzentrierte mich ganz auf das Gefühl zwischen meinen Beinen. Theo fuhr mit seiner Hand straff über die Länge, ritzte ab und zu seine Nägel hinein oder fuhr mit seinem Daumen über meine schon feuchte Spitze. Er brachte mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns mit seinem Tun. Das Blut in meinen Adern begann zu kochen und ich wusste, lange würde ich es nicht mehr aushalten. Als Theo auch noch begann, meine schmerzhaften Hoden zu massieren, bekam ich nichts mehr um mich herum mit. Was auch immer Draco und Theo trieben, es war mir egal. Nur sollte Theo nicht mit seinem Tun aufhören.

Meine Augen verdrehten sich schon bald darauf, mein Atem begann zu stocken und mein Glied zuckte unkontrolliert. Theo schien das zu bemerkten, denn er wurde immer schneller, rieb grob an meinem empfindlichen Glied. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meinen Brust, als ich die Kontrolle verlor und laut aufstöhnte. Meinen Höhepunkt geradezu herausschrie.

Befreit sackte ich in mich zusammen und öffnete meine Augen. Gerade rechtzeitig, als Draco und Theo gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Es war ein Anblick von dem ich wusste ihn niemals wieder vergessen zu können. Theos Körper der sich verkrampfte, Dracos Namen schrie und seine Hände in dem Laken vergriff. Draco, welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte, leicht die Lippen geöffnet und abgehackt keuchte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Vielleicht hatte Blaise ja doch recht, „Man muss nur immer das Beste aus einer Situation machen."

* * *

Und? Hat sie gefallen? 


End file.
